


Akihiko and Misaki are Naked

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: AMV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music Video] "I've never felt this before. I'm naked around you. Does it show? You see right through me and I can't hide."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akihiko and Misaki are Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Naked by Avril Lavinge


End file.
